A domain name system (DNS) may be maintained to promote ease of computer systems and/or applications executing on computers translating domain names that are used by application level programs to internet protocol addresses that are used for routing, for example routing service requests. The domain name system may be open and accessible to any computer or device and may be referred to as a public domain name system.
Mobile communication devices may be inactive when they are first powered on. For example, initially the mobile communication devices may be incapable of engaging in voice communications or data communications of any but the most rudimentary kind. A possible exception may be that even inactive mobile communication devices may be able to initiate and carry on an emergency phone call, as mandated by US federal law. Mobile communication devices that are inactive may be granted restricted communication access to communicate with servers in a mobile communication service provider private network to conduct activation functions. Mobile communication service activation may proceed in a series of steps, each step incrementally building and/or enabling additional communication functionality. Some of the activation steps may proceed automatically under the control of scripts and/or applications executing on the mobile communication device and/or executing on servers in the mobile communication service provider private network.